Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-9}{7y} - \dfrac{1}{7y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-9 - (1)}{7y}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-10}{7y}$